This invention pertains to personal grooming devices, in particular, to an eyelash curling apparatus for use by individuals to permit the curling of their eyelashes without pinching or crimping the eyelash.
There are a number of devices on the market that are designed to curl lashes. Most of them however accomplish this by crimping the lash which can be painful, pull the lash and the eyelid and result in an eyelash that has an angle crimped into it. This is because the current curling bar is a flat unit that crimps lashes at a ninety degree angle. The mechanism can entrap the eyelid and pinch it this action can tear the makeup that is already applied as well as causing pain. The current apparatus is large, bulky and consumes a large percentage of the cosmetic bag. Also, it has an negative appearance and is not something that one likes to appear with in public. Prior art typically describes a scissors like device which uses indirect force, causing the user to use considerable force while crimping the lashes.
What is needed is an eyelash curling apparatus that uses a curve in the shape of the eye's natural shape. It is the object of this invention to teach an eyelash curling apparatus which avoids the disadvantages and limitations, recited above in previous eyelash curling devices. It is the object of this invention is provide an apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture, can be easily used and set up by the user and, at the same time, accurate and highly effective.